mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell
Mitchell & Dora is an action-adventure video game crossover based on the television series Dora the Explorer and Mitchell Van Morgan, developed by Epic Games, published by THQ Nordic, distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games and powered by Unreal Engine 4. The game was released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch in North America on March 13, 2017, and later in PAL regions on December 16, 2005. The PlayStation 2 version was released on PAL regions on December 2, 2005, and later in North America in February 9, 2006. Based on the show, the game is about Dora who has a task to complete or a place to reach with her monkey, Boots. Dora has three, or, in some double-length episodes, four, places to go, with the final place as the destination. The game is about Dora and Boots who find some lost aliens from the purple planet. However, to take them home, she and Boots are required to collect keys to open the space gate, leading to the planet Saturn. To fuel the rocket ship loaned to them, Dora and Boots need to collect 10 space gems in a level. Caitlin Sanchez voices Dora in the TV series. However, in this game, Dora is voiced by Kathleen Herles. Gameplay The player controls Dora the Explorer, followed by Boots. As the game is played, players collect gems so Isa’s rocket ship can fly to where gems are hidden in treasure. Later in the game, gems are also hidden in logs. If players collect 10 or more gems, Isa’s rocket ship will fly. Players also jump on mushrooms and springboards to jump higher. Before players cross Turtle Lake, Dora and Boots have to find all four turtles. When crossing Turtle Lake, players have to jump on all the turtles at the right time to cross the lake. Later in the game, players cannot land on the Icky Sticky Sand. Otherwise, Dora gets stuck in the sand. Players later then have to get Dinky out of the sand by pressing the A Button. At Crocodile Lake, players have to swing on vines by pressing the A button to get through the lake. When the player gets to the tall mountain, players then put the gems in the rocket and are launched into space, and players have to get all the keys from all the different planets to get to the purple planet to complete the game.Monkey Bar Games (2005) Dora the Explorer: Journey to the Purple Planet Manual The mini-games are mostly based on Dora's Cooking Club. Plot Characters The story is told from the perspectives of six different characters, each of their narratives intersecting with one another before converging in a final chapter. The titular protagonist of the game is Mitchell Van Morgan, a teenage African-American Manga Artist with the ability to run at supersonic speeds who has returned home after a long journey. His longtime friend is Gavin O'Neal Davis, a young mechanic who can using his brain and mechanic talent. Martin J. Moody is a Redhead-American with the ability to glide with bare-knuckled boxing skills; he is the guardian of the Master Stone. David Jessie Drake is a Caucasian-American teenager with the ability to sniff out evil aura with kickboxing/Werewolf skills; he is the protector of the Wolfpack Forest. Nicholas Dunn is a Caucasian-American teenager who is really good friends with Mitchell and Gavin; He has the ability to jump-and-stomp some enemies along with his dangerous rose whip. Carolyn Taylor is a lucky Caucasian-American schoolgirl, views Mitchell as her love interest and shows her kindness towards Mitchell. Jennifer Hooker is a crazy Caucasian-American girl and views Gavin as her love interest. E-102 Gamma is a gunner robot belonging to the E-100 Series tasked with serving his creator.Sega, p. 26 Big is a giant cat interested in fishing and is usually accompanied by his friend, Froggy.Sega, p. 28 The characters are aided by Tikal, a mysterious female echidna who appears whenever Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, E-102 Gamma and Big are sent back in time, and also gives out hints to the player. The titular protagonist of the Dora series is Dora, an Latin-American girl of Indigenous Mexican heritage the ability to discovering new things and enjoys sports activites. Her longtime friend is Boots, a young monkey who can using his acrobatic talent and eventually practicing Latino languages. Diego is Dora's adventurous cousin. David Jessie Drake is a Caucasian-American teenager with the ability to sniff out evil aura with kickboxing/Werewolf skills; he is the protector of the Wolfpack Forest. Nicholas Dunn is a Caucasian-American teenager who is really good friends with Mitchell and Gavin; He has the ability to jump-and-stomp some enemies along with his dangerous rose whip. Carolyn Taylor is a lucky Caucasian-American schoolgirl, views Mitchell as her love interest and shows her kindness towards Mitchell. Jennifer Hooker is a crazy Caucasian-American girl and views Gavin as her love interest. E-102 Gamma is a gunner robot belonging to the E-100 Series tasked with serving his creator. Story A group of Latino thugs working for the Latin Gangsters called Letho in Playa Verde planning to make a deal with Marquessa and Swiper The Fox. Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn and Jennifer looking and investigating Marquessa's evil schemes with the rumors in Colombia where a massive latino breakout to Colombia planned by Marquessa and Swiper The Fox. Meanwhile, Dora's journey continues, with extra help from some friends from Go, Diego, Go!, Dora the Explorer and Dora and Friends. Back at Ralieghopolis, Mitchell and his friends discuss about the malevolent Latino rumors planned by Marquessa and Swiper The Fox until they alternately got a telephone call from Dora and her friends. A group of Latino thugs working for the company called Letho in Playa Verde planning to make a deal with Marquessa and Swiper The Fox. Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn and Jennifer looking and investigating Marquessa's evil schemes with the rumors in Colombia where a massive latino breakout to Colombia planned by Marquessa and Swiper The Fox. Meanwhile, Dora's journey continues, with extra help from some friends from Go, Diego, Go!, Dora the Explorer and Dora and Friends. Having taken each main character into the past numerous times earlier, Tikal demands that Chaos must be sealed back in the Master Emerald. Sonic objects, saying that Chaos's heart would still be filled with anger and sadness if he were to be sealed inside the Master Emerald. Instead, with the cheering of his friends and the people of Raleighopolis and Playa Verde, Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds' still-present positive energy to become Super Mitchell and face off against Perfect Chaos. Following his defeat, Chaos discovers that the Chao thrive in Station Square, quelling his anger. United, Tikal and Chaos disappear before Marquessa flees. As Super Mitchell changes back to normal as the end of the episode with Dora successfully singing the "We Did It!" song with Mitchell, Mitchell's Friends, Dora's Friends and the people of Raleighopolis/Playa Verde. Mitchell and the others felt bad they have to say goodbye to their new friends. After Saying goodbyes to their new friends as Dora and her friends return to their home in Playa Verde while Mitchell and his friends return to Ralieghopolis. Development The game was not announced by any publication, nor at any gaming expo. In a video review on Kid confidence, It was said that the game was designed to actively engage preschoolers in an interactive, play-along adventure. It was also said that the PlayStation 2 version was the first game on PlayStation 2 to receive an EC+ rating from the ESRB (Entertainment Software Rating Board). Cast Mitchell *Jason Anthony Griffith as Mitchell *Amy Palant as Gavin *Dan Green as Martin *Richard Ian Cox as David *Kirby Burrow as Nicholas *Moneca Stori as Carolyn *Lisa Ortiz as Jennifer *Mike Pollock as Marquessa *Eduardo Aristizabal as Pablo *Alexandria Suarez as *Ashley Earnest as Alana *Kayta Thomas as Latino Thugs *Isabela Moner as GUN Commander Dora *Kathleen Herles as Dora *Harrison Chad as Boots and Tito the Turtle *Henry Gifford as Al, Green Alien, and the Turtles. *Sasha Tor as Backpack *April Stewart as Computadora *Aisha Shickler as Dinky *Marc Weiner as Flinky, Map App/Map, and Swiper *Nathan Carlson as the Giant Robot, Robotic Talking Door and Robotic Pipe Organ *Eduardo Aristizabal as Pablo *Alexandria Suarez as Naiya *Ashley Earnest as Alana *Kayta Thomas as Emma *Isabela Moner as Kate Reception The PS2 version received mixed to positive reception. IGN's Chris Roper gave the game a 7.0/10. Chris said that the Decent, simple puzzles are well-placed in the Dora universe. and stated "Dora the Explorer: Journey to the Purple Planet can be a fun adventure for young children who are learning their first school-related skills, like how to count, pick out colors, etc. The fact that it's tied to a highly popular television show is certainly a bonus as well. There are a couple drawbacks, like the fact that it doesn't actually teach in any way, it lacks an autosave and there might be a confusing section or two. For the most part though, the game does a good job of presenting simple puzzles with the Dora the Explorer franchise in a way that will please and entertain young kids.".Roper, Chris Dora the Explorer: Journey to the Purple Planet - PlayStation 2 review, IGN. Retrieved 2005-12-06. The Gamecube version was not reviewed by any publication. Gallery Mitchell & Dora logo.png|The logo|link=http://www.nick.com/ Mitchell & Dora Yin-Yang symbol Nickelodeon News.png|Yin-Yang title|link=http://www.nick.com/ References External links * Mitchell & Dora Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2017 Category:Action-adventure games Category:Platform games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Xbox One games Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Mitchell platform games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Nick Jr. video games Category:Nickelodeon video games THQ Nordic video games Epic Games video games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games published by THQ Nordic Category:Crossover video games Mitchell & Dora